X-Destiney
by Makotosenshioflightning
Summary: rewirteing story, not finished, on hold wont have new chapters out for awhile
1. The end and the begining

+ Hello my name is Sailorfan this of course is my first fanfiction that I have writen I am 13 and probaly wont spell to many things right -_- !... anyway I do hope you like my story it is a SailorMoon and X-Men crossover i do not know alot about X-Men but i did used to watch the show and i have seen the movie, I know pretty much about SailorMoon considering I dedicate my life to reading and collecting things about it, anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SPELLED OR DID ANYTHING WRONG! thank you!.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or X-Men nor do I want to own them id rather be them then own them.  
  
  
  
"...." = thinking  
  
*....*= talking  
  
(....)= writer talking ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
(this story starts out sort of during and after they have fought Queen Beryl)  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity called upon the crystal to help her fight the evil queen Queen Beryl, she was loseing the battle and her life energy, suddenly her love and friends appeard behind her giveing her words of encouragement and also giveing her the energy she neaded to defeat the queen *NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!* the queen yelled as Serenity gained the upper hand and with one last scream of rage and fear the queen died, Serenity smiled and fell to the ground and with her last breath wished for a normal life for her and her friends but that was not what she would get for the forces of time, fate, and love had other plans for there Moon Princess.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
~_~OTHER RELM~_~  
  
  
  
the foces nown as time, fate, and love watched as the princess died and utterd her last words, Time sighd, *poor princess im afraid your wish cannot be, the time was set for you to live a normal life for awhile but im afraid something has happend something horrible...*, Fate looked over at her sister Time and sighd alose * I wish her wish could have been granted but im afraid that time is right something horrible has happend the queen has not died...she has only left to be brought into a diffrent time*, Love listend to her sisters and added in * yes it is true that what has happend is horrible but there is more...I know we thought that some of them where meant to be but im afraid we where wrong very wrong...*, Time and Fate nodded at there sister, * it is time to send them now* said Time *, they gatherd in a circle holding hands, Fate glowed the color of white and yellow, Time glowed of green and light blue, Love glowed the color of red and yellow, they begin to hum as the lights comething from each of them shot away from there bodys and into another area in where the princess and her love and senshi lay, * they will seperated wont they Fate?* asked Love, Fate sighd sadly,* yes they will, but hopefuly not for long, what will happen to them Time?*, Time looked at each of them, * the time is allways changeing you can never tell what will happen i do know though that they will go into a world full of mysteriouse people with strange powers... they will be born with there own powers and no memory...*, they all sighd and droped there hands to ther side, Fate looked up * I believe we should let them for now, let them set there own course...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
~_~ Queen Beryls Castle~_~  
  
  
  
Mant lights suddenly appeard over the dead body of the princess, her other senshis bodys and her princes body sudenly appear by her, as the light hit the ground where they lay there bodys begin to float into the air and changed from teenage bodys into baby bodys, the light along with the babys dissapeard.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
In another time and dimension six babys appeard in diffrent orfaniges around the world.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
I know I have not put in the X-Men ill try to put them in on the next chapter and ill try to make it longer um please Read and Review or email me at Sailorfan2001@yahoo.com send me flaims if you want and if you like you can tell me what you would like to happen and who you think should go with who, thanks! ^_^. 


	2. Makoto and Minako

Jiant smile appears on face ,*thanks so much for the review Durga!* I'm glad someone likes my story I thought no one would like it but that just proves me wrong O.o wich I suppose is a good thing... anyway ... I dont know how to find the thingy on my document pad to correct my spelling errors I dont even think it has one... anyway I found some writeing errors in my first chapter if I can fix it i will thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon or X-Men  
  
"...."=thoughts  
  
*....*=talking  
  
(....)=author  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
~_~Four Years later orphanage in Iceland~_~  
  
  
  
A young girl of the age of four with brown hair sat by the window inside the orphanage she sighd sadly as she watched yet another foster child leave with a new parent "when will I have parents? I've been here for four years longer then most of them,why dose no one want me?" Tears sparkled in her green eyes but she refused to cry, she sighd and lifted herself away from the window, then looked around the rather large room she was in, she studied the wooden walls and roof, *hmm, why is everything made of wood?*, *oh well it dosent matter at least the beds arent made of wood* *or of ice* she heard from someone behind her, she turned around quickly when she heard the voice and breathed the breath she had unknownst to her been holding *its only you Claudia... I thought it was one of the new kids who came here*, Claudia was her best friend,they had met when she was three and Claudia was four, Claudia had spraned her knee while runing from one of the girls who picked on her, Makoto had helped her get away from the girl and had helped her with her knee, now a year later,Claudia was the one who helped her with the local bullys who had just goten here two days ago. Claudia smiled at her friend, *yep its me Lita-chan the one and only Claudia super hero of Lita*, Mako giggled at Claudia and the nickname Claudia had given her on the day they met she loved that nickname, Claudia watched Makoto for awhile and noticed she was sad, she knew exactly what she was sad about then a huge smile came up on her face and she grab Makoto by her arm, * hey Lita-chan I have an idea, lets go and sneak around to the confrence room I heard theres someone here who wants to adopt some children! We could be adopted and be sisters!*, Makoto smiled widely at this and shook her head up and down, * yeah that would be so cool!*, Claudia smiled brightly and the two raced down the hall and into the batheroom where they crawled into the newly instaled airvents, *sheesh, I still cant believe they put airvents into a wooden place* Makoto said, Claudia giggled, * hey what do we know? where only four*, Makoto looked at Claudia, * I thought you where five?*, Claudia blushed, *oh yeah*, Makoto smiled, *come on Claudia where almost there!*, *comeing * Claudia replied and the two continued crawing down the airvent and to the conference.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
~_~Orphanage in America~_~  
  
  
  
A little girl by the age if four was runing around giggling as she was be chased by a boy of six, she had long blond hair and beutiful blue eyes, *get back here mina! that was my ice cream you ate!*, she giggled more as she heard the boy, * you shouldnt of had the ice cream in the first place, why dont you go steal another one*, *cause* the boy awnser back as he chased her around * I dont wanna go steal another one I only got that one cause the guy wasnt looking!*, Minako jumped up into a tree with grace, she looked back and smirked at the boy, * and thats how I got the ice cream from you* she anounced as she set down on the branch of the tree, the boy looked up into the small yet tall tree she was in, * hey thats not fair!*, Minako's smirk widened as she watched the boy * well if you would of took circus class with me then you'd be able to get up here*, the boy sigh'd and set down under the tree and leand his head back and looked up at her * okay I give up can you come down now were gonna get in trouble anyway runing off like that,* yeah sure...but you have to catch me!*, *what!* he yelled and watched as his friend jumped from the tree and was now falling where he was siting he got up quikly and caught her, * Christopher, Mina your in big trouble!*, Christopher turnd around with Minako still in his arms he droped her as soon as he saw an angry women who worked at the orphanage, *ouch!* minako yelled as she landed on her butt, she quikly got up as the lady glared over at her, * you know for children you sure are acrobatic and smart I saw how you jumped from thet tree Minako... good job!* the lady smiled at them they smiled back relieved, * now come on* the lady anounced, * its time to back with the others to the orphanage I heard theres a few people who would like to adopt some children, Minako looked at Christopher in exitment, * hey Chris we could be brother and sister and pick on each other all day!*, Cristopher smiled, * yeah and I can tell them lazy and dumb you are* he replied with a smirk, * hey* she yelled and chased after him they both laughed as they ran the rest of the way back to the orphanage with the lady and other kids following closs behind.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter I know I said id add the X-Men in this one but it looks like they wont be here for awhile.... anyway r/r or email me at sailorfan2001@yahoo.com and tell me what you think. 


	3. Ami and Rei

Looks at all the errors in her story sweatdrops -_-' you know if it wasnt for the reviews I would have quite and deleted this story yesterday or today.... OH AND SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPEND!!!! MY INTERNET IS GONNA KICK ME OFF!!!!! SO THAT MEANS I MIGHT NOT GET THE STORY FINISHED!!! but dont worry!!! as soon as I find a new free internet thingy ill start writeing right away, i should get out a few more chapters before then thankies.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or X-Men  
  
  
  
ok some changes with the writeing will be made.  
  
  
  
"...." talking  
  
  
  
'....' thinking  
  
  
  
(....) author  
  
  
  
Scouts Age Four(4)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Orphan age in England~_~  
  
  
  
A girl with short blue hair and matching eyes was siting in the hospital she was a helper and stayed there most of the time one of the doctors had promised to adopt her but he hasnt yet she was begining to wonder if he ever would adopt her. She looked around the hospital room she was in and spotted who she came to see on the other side of the room, she got up from her chair and walked over to that person, the persons name was Alex he was old man but fun to be with, "hello Alex", she greeted as she reached the edge of the bed, "why hello Ami, I didnt think you'd be comeing to visit me today", " and why would you think that silly?", he shruged, " I am an old man not many people would like to hang around me espesialy youngens like you, Ami smiled at him "well I love to ahng out with you your fun, anyway do you know when you will be leaveing?", he smiled "yep i'm leaven tommorow morning to my sisters house she's a nurse you know?, Ami smiled a big smile, " really wow I didnt know that", then she frowned, "when your gone i'll have no one to talk with and i'll miss you", he smiled at her, "and thats why my sister is going to adopt you", Amis eyes widend, "Really!?!", "yep really you can have the blue room it has clouds painted in it im gonna have the red room with trains painted on it I may be an old man but I still love my red painted train room!, she laughed and jumped up and huged him, " when will she come by the orphanage and adopt me?, " well youngen lets just say while you where sleeping someone came by and adopted you, "realy she asked so then i get to go with you tommorow to ......OUR new house, oh wow!" , he laughed, " you bet youngen".  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
~_~Orphanage in China~_~  
  
  
  
A beutiful girl with raven hair with tints of purple was playing outside of her new home she loved it here her parents where so nice to her and she had just made new friends if you could call them that, they where two black birds who loved to mimic other birds, right now she was chaseing them around in the front yard, the yard was beutiful it had fresh green grass and lots of trees with pink and red flowers growing on them, she ran around the house and bumped into someone she fell back and landed on her butt, she heard an "ow!" from the person in front of her she looked up and spotted a girl who had her very long black with tints of red hair in a bun on her head, " I'm so sorry for bumping into you... my names Rei whats yours?, the girl looked up, " its ok I wasn't watching where I was going so im sorry to, my names Mulong, you can call me Mu" Rei smiled at the girl, " okay and you call me just Rei... um would you like to play with me and my birds?", Mu looked up and spotted the two ravens and blinked, " hey did you know they look like my old birds I used to have but those two left", she looked back down and smiled Rei, " I'd love to play with you and the birds whats there name?", " I havent named them yet" Rei replied, the girl smiled at her " hey no problem we can go and name them now", she helped Rei up off the ground and the two went off to find the birds and give them a name.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well tell me what you think! I still dont know wich scout should be with wich X-Men if any should be with each other at all... 


	4. Darien and... Andrew!? *whats he doing t...

Hey all finaly after two days i've got anough sense to write  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or X-Men  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
~_~Orpahnage in Canada~_~  
  
  
  
Mamoru was outside the orphanage playing with one of his new found friends Andrew they had met a month ago when Mamoru was climbing in one of the trees and fell Andrew had saw him fall and went to see if he was alright they had become friends instantly, Andrew found out that Mamoru or known to him as Darien loved to climb hi places, and Mamoru had found out that Andrew had a fasination with cooking even though he was only eight in a half years old he had learnd alot about cooking from his parents who had died in a fire not long ago and that was how Andrew had come to the orpahanage. To everyone in the orphanage the two where insepreable they where always together like on trips to the local hospital where Andrew also known as Andy by Mamoru had found out that Mamoru had strangly knew alot about hospitals. Today Mamoru and Andrew where outside looking for insects to scare the girls in the orphanage with and where so far haveing no luck, "hey Darien!, look what I found", Andrew yelld over to his friend on the other side of the yard, Mamoru got up from where he was siting and ran over to Andrew, "hey Andy, what did you find?", Andrew pointed to a snake a few feet away from where they where standing, Mamorus eyes became wide in shock and fear, " Andy lets get out of here" he said to his friend without takeing his eyes off the snake, Andrew looked over at him and smiled, " its not gonna hurt us Darien its not poisoness, Mamoru looked over at Andrew, " are you sure?, how can you tell?", Andrew looked back over at the snake and said, " because of the colors you dope," Mamoru blinked and then his faced turned red from anger, " I am not a dope!," he practicaly yelled at his now laughing friend," man Darien you shoulf see your face it looks like a tomato," Mamoru glared and him and stomped off leaveing behind a still laughing Andrew, he looked behind him and yelled, " I hope that snake bites you!", Andrew looked at him and stoped laughing for a moment, " it cant bite me you dope it has no teeth," he then when back to his laughing as Mamoru turned a darker shade of red.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well Ihope you like this chapter once I get the one with Serena or soon to be known as Usagi out then some mutant activity should begin. 


End file.
